Les oiseaux fous
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Tu ne seras pas seul.' JackIanto
1. Chapter 1

**Les oiseaux fous**

_Arc :_ Mad Birds  
_Scribouilleuse : _Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
_Couple _: Jack/Ianto  
_Censure _: T  
_Spoilers _: Épisodes 2, 4, 13  
_Date _: Dimanche 08 Juillet 2007  
_Disclaimer_ : J'ai strictement rien à voir avec l'équipe officielle de Torchwood, si c'était le cas je me rongerais pas les ongles comme ça à propos de la saison 2 :D

**Note** : Ce one-shot est en fait un prologue, mais qui peut se tenir tout seul. Si j'écris/quand j'écrirai le reste, ce sera posté à la suite. :)  
Il existe des préquelles, trouvables sur mon archive LJ (cf. mon profil pour le lien). Néanmoins, elles ne sont pas nécessaires à la compréhension de l'histoire. : )  
_Mad Birds _est le nom de l'arc entier (càd, les prequelles, _Les oiseaux fous_, et une potentielle séquelle)  
Et oui, mon titre est pertinent, cette fois, explicable et tout et tout XD

¤

_Le vol d'un oiseau fou ne changera pas la couleur du ciel._

(Gilbert Langevin)

¤

Tout s'éclaircit lorsqu'un jour Owen ramena de l'hôpital une Carys proche de l'hystérie, ressuscitée après un accident de voiture, et lui diagnostiqua une immortalité latente. Toshiko confirma que la jeune fille avait épuisé la majorité de son surplus de vie lors de sa résurrection mais que le reste lui permettrait de vivre au moins une soixantaine d'années de plus que la moyenne humaine.

« C'est à cause de moi, reconnut Jack, plus neutre qu'ils l'avaient jamais vu.

– Tu lui a transféré de l'énergie vitale », se rappela Gwen, une main sur l'épaule de leur invitée, une autre sur son ventre.

Elle attendait alors son deuxième enfant. Rhys s'était résigné à être homme au foyer.

« À l'alien qui la possédait, corrigea Jack. Mais je suppose qu'une part a dû se fixer en elle. Il s'agissait de son corps, après tout.

– En gros, tu es une sorte de réserve naturelle d'immortalité ? fit Owen d'un air intéressé.

– Tu veux à ce point que je t'embrasse ?

– Café ? » proposa Ianto à Carys toujours secouée.

Elle accepta avec gratitude, des larmes séchées sur les joues. Jack essaya de croiser son regard mais Ianto l'ignora.

« Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il y a une limite à ton immortalité ? s'interrogea Toshiko. Qu'à force de mourir et du temps qui passe, tu finiras par épuiser tes ressources ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– En tout cas, tu as encore un sacré surplus », dit-elle.

Elle débrancha le bracelet autour du poignet de Jack.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à mesurer le temps qu'il te reste. »

-

Lorsque la décision fut prise de ne pas effacer la mémoire de Carys cette fois (en partie pour étudier un peu mieux le phénomène, en partie parce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir d'où lui sortait cette longévité) et que le Hub ait été déserté par la majorité de ses occupants, Jack retrouva Ianto dans la cuisine en train d'essuyer les tasses. Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, puis Jack murmura :

« Je suis désolé.

– Quand ? » demanda simplement Ianto, concentré sur sa tâche, comme si rien ne pouvait être plus important qu'éliminer toute trace d'humidité.

Mais la jointure de ses doigts, blanche, le trahissait.

« Lisa, répondit Jack. Tu mourais lorsque je t'ai sorti du fossé.

– Je me disais aussi que votre méthode de bouche à bouche n'avait rien de conventionnelle.

– Eh, tu me connais, je n'ai jamais été du genre conventionnel ! » fit Jack avec un rire faux.

Ianto posa la dernière tasse, d'un calme presque inquiétant, puis leva les yeux vers lui.

« Et ? »

Jack grimaça.

« Lorsque tu as été pris dans l'explosion de la voiture piégée. »

Ianto hocha la tête, comme si ç'aurait dû être une évidence, et à y réfléchir, Jack admit que ce devait être le cas. Personne n'aurait pu se sortir d'une telle explosion avec si peu de séquelles sans un « coup de main » extérieur.

« Au moins, je saurais quoi répondre la prochaine fois que Gwen me demandera comment je fais pour rester si jeune.

– Ianto…

– Combien de temps, Jack ? Combien d'années s'afficheront, si je demande à Toshiko de mesurer ma longévité ? »

Jack ne répondit pas, la question sonnait rhétorique. Ianto avait sûrement déjà effectué le calcul de tête à l'aide des quelques chiffres qu'ils possédaient, un jeu d'enfant pour lui. De la peur commençait à se glisser dans le regard bleu, les mains de Ianto s'agrippaient à la table et l'expression de son visage trahissait la vulnérabilité qu'il s'efforçait de cacher d'habitude, à lui-même et au reste du monde. Ianto détestait perdre contrôle, et c'était ce qui avait rendu leurs ébats si excitants autrefois, avant qu'il ne finisse par refuser de continuer leur relation. Jack devait se démener pour lui faire oublier sa contenance, il avait pris un plaisir fou à inventer caresses et jeux sexuels, à le faire céder, pour l'entendre demander, exiger, et goûter sur ses lèvres soupirs et gémissements involontaires, incontrôlables.

Du désir fiévreux dans les yeux de Ianto, oh oui, mais pas de peur ; il détestait le voir paniquer, montrer de la fragilité. Jack le prenait comme un échec personnel spectaculaire. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger. Il ressentait la même chose pour tous les membres de son équipe, mais c'était encore plus vrai avec Ianto qui ne perdait son calme que dans les cas extrêmes.

« Plus de sept cents ans, Jack », souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

Sept cents ans ; même pas le cinquième du temps qui se profilait devant Jack, mais lui avait eu le temps de s'y faire. Et un tel chiffre effrayait. Jack lui-même se trouvait encore à des siècles de les avoir.

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir me tuer avant de réduire assez le…

– Arrête ! »

En deux pas, il serrait Ianto contre lui, un corps familier, tendu sous ses doigts. Le plaisir inattendu et doux-amer de ce contact le secoua. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Ils ne se touchaient plus beaucoup, plus depuis que Ianto lui avait dit « non » pour de vrai ; pourtant ses bras trouvèrent leur place sans hésitation, l'un autour de son cou, l'autre autour de sa taille.

Une capture instinctive, cette position, de la stratégie inconsciente pour bloquer toute résistance. _Et s'il cherche à s'enfuir, rien de plus facile que de l'étrangler ou lui briser la nuque_, remarqua une petite voix en lui, cette petite voix qu'il avait cessé d'écouter après ses retrouvailles avec le Docteur, mais qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

« Ne fais pas ça. Ça ne résout rien.

– _Sept cents ans_, répéta Ianto comme on appuie sur un bleu, le visage caché dans l'épaule de Jack.

– Je m'occuperai de toi, dit Jack comme il l'avait promis à Toshiko une fois.

Mais pour Ianto son ton était plus autoritaire que tendre, parce qu'il avait besoin de solidité, de fermeté pour remonter, et Jack avait besoin d'un Ianto fort pour que son monde tourne aussi rond possible.

« Tu ne seras pas seul. »

_Toi non plus_, susurra la petite voix, perfide et si véridique.

Les doigts de Ianto s'accrochèrent à sa chemise. Jack ne savait pas si c'était un acte de foi ou simplement un réflexe, alors il répéta :

« Tu ne seras pas seul. »

Mais il n'était plus certain de s'adresser à Ianto.

(fin)

… potentiellement à suivre :p

J'ai encore changé de ton en cours de route. ¬¬  
Un jour, je saurais avoir un texte uniforme. Un _jour_ !  
(Dieu ce que c'était dramatique et prophétique sur la fin XD)


	2. Chapter 2

_Note : ce chapitre n'est pas bien passionnant, mais j'en avais besoin pour établir les choses. :p_

_¤ _

**Les oiseaux fous  
Second épisode**

**¤ **

Elle fuyait depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus ni où elle était, ni quand ; elle avait la bouche sèche, ses tempes battaient à un rythme effréné et la terreur ne la quittait plus depuis que ses poursuivants avaient retrouvé sa trace.

Épuisée, à bout de force, elle s'était résignée à s'arrêter, se cacher. Il fallait qu'elle se sustente, qu'elle s'abreuve, qu'elle survive. Cet instinct de survie primaire qui l'avait fait combattre lorsqu'elle aurait voulu abandonner, fuir lorsqu'elle aurait voulu se livrer, cet instinct protecteur l'obligeait à perdre du temps. Elle savait que c'était nécessaire, qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer longtemps comme cela. Mais elle avait peur. Si peur. Dissimulée au plus profond du récipient qu'elle avait trouvé, elle ne bougeait pas, n'osait pas sortir. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle se trouvait en sécurité.

Puis il y eut les pas. Le sol trembla, imperceptible pour quelqu'un d'autre, et le bruit sourd de chaussures lourdes, de quelqu'un qui avançait.

_Oh non, non, non !_

Ils l'avaient retrouvée. Ils allaient la capturer. L'emmener. Toute cette fuite pour rien, pour rien, pour _rien_ ! Elle se recroquevilla comme elle pouvait, retint un gémissement de terreur et de désespoir. Puis un rayon de lumière au-dessus d'elle, on souleva le couvercle.

Elle redressa la tête, tremblante, défaite, mais déterminée à ne rien montrer. Elle serait digne. Elle ne leur offrirait pas la satisfaction de la voir s'humilier en plus de la capture.

Puis un visage apparut au-dessus de l'ouverture, pas trop près. Un visage humain – _amical_, réussit-elle à s'étonner –, des yeux bleus. Il souriait.

« Votre Majesté, prononça-t-il avec un fort accent terrien et d'un ton respectueux, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. »

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne s'était adressé à elle ainsi ! Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, les refoula.

« Qui… qui êtes vous ?

– Capitaine Jack Harkness, Torchwood, se présenta-t-il, presque au garde à vous.

– Torchwood », souffla-t-elle.

Le soulagement lui fit perdre toute contenance. Avec prévenance, le Capitaine Harkness détourna les yeux pendant qu'elle sanglotait. Il lui fallut un moment pour se calmer, et honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée aller, elle fit de son mieux pour reprendre son sang-froid, mais la fatigue et la soudaine certitude de la sécurité qui s'offrait à elle rendait toute dignité presque impossible.

« Désirez-vous que je vous aide à sortir, Votre Majesté ?

– Je vous en serais reconnaissante. »

Immédiatement, il tendit un doigt, elle s'y accrocha, et il l'extirpa de la théière sans difficulté avant de la poser sur la table. Soulagée d'être libérée de cet endroit sombre et humide, elle étendit ses ailes et les agita pour les sécher.

« Cela fait des jours que nous vous cherchons, continua le Capitaine Harkness. Sa Majesté Nymphalis n'en peut plus d'inquiétude.

– Mon époux est en vie ! s'écria-t-elle, une de ses angoisses les plus fortes apaisée d'un coup. Oh Nuit merci ! »

Elle rougit à son exclamation de bonheur spontanée, chagrinée de son manque de retenue, et maintenant que tout était bien, contrariée par son apparence sans nulle doute épouvantable.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle. Je crains ne pas être présentable.

– Croyez-moi lorsque je vous assure que rien ne saurait diminuer votre beauté, déclara-t-il avec véhémence.

– Vous êtes bien aimable, mais je crains que vous me flattiez, murmura-t-elle, toujours rougissante.

– Je ne plaisante jamais à ce sujet, Votre Majesté », affirma le Capitaine Harkness, sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Il se redressa, soudain sérieux.

« Nous allons prendre contact avec votre planète le plus rapidement possible, mais vous voudrez certainement vous reposer et vous remettre avant d'accueillir la délégation. Vous serez mieux dans mon humble demeure.

– Nous n'allons pas directement à Torchwood ?

– Je vis à Torchwood Sept, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la paume de sa main. Nous sommes la brigade volante.

– Oh ! Il me semblait bien que votre nom me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais pas vous avoir vu lors de ma rencontre avec le Sénateur Cooper.

– Je ne suis pas retourné à Cardiff depuis un certain temps », admit-il.

Puis il appuya sur l'étrange petit appareil accroché à son oreille. Elle l'écouta avec fascination s'exprimer dans sa langue : elle la comprenait, avait passé tout son temps à l'apprendre lorsqu'une relation diplomatique avait été décidé avec Sol 3, ou plutôt la Terre, mais trouvait fascinant les différences de prononciation.

« Ianto, mission accomplie. Envoie un message à Carys, que Gwen prévienne Lepidoptera. La reine Noctuelle a été retrouvée, en vie, et en bonne santé. »

Le Capitaine Harkness lui sourit. « Allons-y, Votre Majesté. »

¤

Torchwood Sept se trouva être une énorme maison, même pour un humain, située aux abords d'une ville appelée Winchester. Le Capitaine Harkness gara son véhicule devant l'entrée, il avait à peine monté la première marche que la porte s'ouvrait, solennelle. Un autre humain, à l'allure plus jeune, mais à l'air plus sérieux si l'on devait les comparer aux diplomates que Noctuelle avait déjà rencontrés, se tenait à l'entrée et s'effaça avec déférence à leur entrée.

« Votre Majesté », murmura-t-il, tête inclinée.

Il attendit qu'elle se soit envolée pour prendre le manteau du Capitaine.

« Je vous présente Ianto Jones, Votre Majesté. À nous deux, nous représentons la septième branche de Torchwood.

– Vous n'êtes pas nombreux », s'étonna-t-elle.

Torchwood Trois, le noyau pourtant, comprenait bien plus de membres.

« Nous nous suffisons », sourit le Capitaine.

Lorsque Noctuelle voulut regarder Ianto Jones de plus près, elle réalisa, surprise, qu'il avait disparu. Quelle discrétion, même pas un mouvement d'air…

Le Capitaine lui offrit de se reposer, elle accepta avec gratitude et découvrit, émerveillée, que l'on avait pris le temps de lui recréer un cocon artificiel.

Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement. À son réveil, l'on avait placé une coupelle de nectar près de son lit. Reposée, rassasiée, elle prit le temps de se rafraîchir et de se défriper les ailes avant de partir à la recherche de ses hôtes. Guidée par le bourdonnement des voix, elle suivit un couloir de bois sombre jusqu'à une porte entrouverte.

Ianto Jones, le dos droit, était assis devant l'écran d'un appareil informatique. Debout derrière lui, un peu décalé sur sa gauche, le Capitaine Harkness avait les mains dans les poches.

« … risque, toutes les alarmes se déclencheraient, disait Ianto Jones. Dans chaque Torchwood.

– Sauf le quatre, ajouta le Capitaine Harkness.

– … très spirituel, Monsieur. J'envoie le rapport à Gwen, je le transférerai aux autres dès qu'elle aura donné son accord.

– Entendu. Bon travail, Ianto.

– Merci, Monsieur. »

Noctuelle vit le Capitaine sortir une main de sa poche, comme pour la poser sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Mais avant le contact, il se ravisa et recula même d'un pas. Elle le vit scruter Ianto Jones pendant que celui-ci terminait probablement sa tâche.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Toshiko ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légère, démentie par la tension visible qui le parcourait.

– Owen dit qu'elle va mieux. Le nouveau traitement fait effet.

– Nous pourrions peut-être prendre deux jours pour aller la voir. »

Le cliquetis régulier s'interrompit un très court instant.

« Elle serait contente, murmura Ianto Jones.

– Mmmh. Ianto…

– Capitaine ?

– Cardiff te manque ? »

Quelques cliquetis plus forts.

« Nous ne pouvons pas y retourner pour le moment, Monsieur. Cela ne sert à rien d'y songer.

– Ce n'était pas ma question.

– J'ai terminé. »

Ianto Jones se leva, replaça consciencieusement son siège.

« Je vais m'assurer que tout est prêt pour l'arrivée de la délégation de Lepidoptera. »

Le Capitaine ne chercha pas à le retenir. Ianto Jones se dirigea vers une autre porte, discrète dans un coin. Noctuelle, qui au contraire de Harkness le suivait des yeux, le vit sursauter légèrement en passant devant une surface lisse et réfléchissante, il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide puis s'éclipsa en silence.

Noctuelle, consciente d'avoir assisté à une conversation privée, attendit quelques secondes que le Capitaine reprenne contenance puis voleta dans la pièce.

« Capitaine Harkness ? »

Il l'entendit, se retourna d'un mouvement rapide, sourire radieux aux lèvres mais regard toujours un peu distant.

« Votre Majesté ! Avez-vous bien dormi ?

– Parfaitement, Capitaine. Je vous remercie de vos attentions, le nectar était délicieux.

– Vous remercierez plutôt Ianto, dans ce cas, rectifia-t-il.

– Je n'y manquerai pas… Avez-vous des nouvelles de mon époux ?

– Sa Majesté ne pourra malheureusement pas se déplacer lui-même, mais tout est mis à disposition pour que vous soyez ramenée chez vous le plus rapidement possible. Vous serez heureuse d'apprendre que les renégats diurnes et leurs complices humains ont été capturés. »

Elle hocha la tête, grave.

« Nous espérions que mon mariage avec Nymphalis mettrait fin aux tensions entre Diurnes et Nocturnes. Malheureusement il faudra bien plus de temps avant que mon peuple et le sien cessent de se disputer Lepidoptera…

– C'est en bonne voie, Votre Majesté, encouragea le Capitaine. L'attaque contre vous a suscité énormément d'indignation.

– En bonne voie… Je l'espère. Vous serez le premier à l'apprendre : je vais bientôt pondre. »

Harkness écarquilla un peu les yeux, puis, toute déférence, se mit à genou.

« Mes félicitations, Votre Majesté. Je suis très honoré. »

Elle sourit, embarrassée.

« Relevez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Harkness obéit, puis entreprit de lui faire la conversation. Il était charmant, pour un Terrien, et elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Lorsque Ianto Jones vint les interrompre pour annoncer l'arrivée de la délégation, elle en oublia de le remercier et, un peu plus tard, prête à partir, demanda après lui :

« Vous me pardonnerez, j'ai envoyé Ianto en rapide mission diplomatique à la mairie pour assurer votre départ sans difficulté. Vous savez que certains d'entre nous sont encore… méfiants vis-à-vis des extragalaxiens, voire ignorants.

– Je vous prie donc de lui confier ma gratitude.

– Je lui transmettrai, assura chaudement Harkness.

– À bientôt, Capitaine. J'espère vous revoir sans tarder.

– Moi de même, Votre Majesté. Ce fut un véritable plaisir. »

Lorsque le vaisseau s'envola, et malgré la joie de savoir qu'elle serait bientôt chez elle, auprès de l'époux qu'elle avait appris à aimer, elle ne put retenir un frisson triste des ailes alors qu'elle regardait par le hublot s'éloigner Torchwood Sept.

Figure isolée sur le perron de son énorme demeure, le Capitaine Jack Harkness lui paraissait bien seul.

**(fin/à suivre)**

Mardi 11 septembre 2007


	3. Chapter 3

**Les oiseaux fous  
Troisième épisode**

Jack s'arrêta devant la porte. Les mains dans les poches, il la regarda un moment, suivit des yeux les vieilles moulures de bois parfaitement cirées. Il pinça les lèvres et redressa les épaules. Il frappa, trois coups forts et confiants, fronça les sourcils à l'absence de réponse, et cette fois, le visage composé de désinvolture, entrouvrit la porte.

« Ianto ? »

La chambre était vide. Une petite lampe sur la table de chevet éclairait les murs blancs, impersonnels, et le lit double, dont aucun pli ne froissait les draps. Un livre, à côté de l'oreiller, attira l'attention de Jack. Il se rapprocha pour en distinguer le titre.

« _Le songe d'une nuit d'été_, murmura-t-il. On révise ses classiques ? »

De nouveau, Jack parcourut la chambre du regard sans rien trouver de plus pour indiquer que l'on y vivait depuis trois ans déjà. Rien qui la distinguait de toutes les autres chambres de Ianto cette dernière décennie.

Sauf peut-être… Intrigué, Jack se rapprocha d'un tableau que l'on avait recouvert d'une taie d'oreiller. Il la souleva pour découvrir un simple miroir rectangulaire au tain piqué. Il le toucha, souffla dessus et regarda la buée disparaître. Une glace ordinaire. Il replaça soigneusement la taie. Tout le monde avait ses phobies, mais il ne se souvenait pas que Ianto recouvrait ses miroirs dans ses autres chambres. Du linge qui finissait de sécher peut-être, mais cela non plus ne lui ressemblait pas.

Jack sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Les mains de nouveau au fond des poches, il repartit à la recherche de Ianto. Il essaya d'éviter les lattes qui craquaient, sans grand succès, désavantage d'une vieille maison ; Ianto pourtant réussissait sans effort à surgir de nulle part dans le silence le plus complet et à chaque fois que Jack lui demandait comment il faisait, il n'obtenait comme réponse qu'un visage impassible accompagné de : « Secret professionnel, Monsieur. »

Tout cela ne lui disait pas où avait disparu l'autre membre de Torchwood Sept. Ianto avait appris à utiliser sans remord son temps libre officiel et disparaissait parfois du samedi après-midi au dimanche soir le Docteur savait où. Jack était à peu près certain que le Gallois n'avait plus eu personne dans sa vie depuis sa séparation d'avec Carys, mais impossible de savoir où Ianto se rendait et Jack n'osait pas demander.

Ianto se trouvait toujours présent le lundi matin, opérationnel, et Jack ne pouvait rien exiger de plus.

« Monsieur ? »

Un jour, il cesserait d'être surpris.

« Ianto. Je te cherchais. »

Ianto, notes à la main, hocha la tête.

« J'ai reçu un message de Gwen… commença Jack.

– Sur les zombies, Carys vient de me faire parvenir la copie du dossier.

– Des détails intéressants ?

– Je ne sais pas ce que Gwen vous a dit… Le dossier n'est pas très informatif, mais il semble que ce que l'on croyait être des profanateurs de tombes seraient en fait les cadavres eux-mêmes qui se lèvent et cherchent à retourner chez eux.

– Ce qui peux poser problème quand on est mort depuis quelques dizaines d'années.

– Apparemment, ce ne sont que des décès récents. »

Ianto leva les yeux de ses notes, sérieux comme jamais.

« Et violents.

– Décès violents et récents, morts-vivants, tout ça réveille des souvenirs, et pas des bons, fit Jack. Les gants vont par paire, hein ?

– Cela pourrait être quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu devrais avoir cessé de croire aux coïncidences.

– Comme vous avez cessé de croire aux apparences ? »

Jack esquissa un sourire.

« Gant ou pas, nous avions parlé d'aller voir Tosh. Cette histoire me parait une excuse valable pour un voyage à Cardiff.

– Oui, acquiesça Ianto, impassible. Après tout, il n'y a pas mieux que deux morts-vivants pour combattre des zombies. »

La réplique était sur le bout de sa langue, quelque chose à voir avec la bonne conservation de Ianto. Jack se contenta de hocher la tête puis de reprendre sa route.

« Départ demain à la première heure ! lança-t-il.

– La mienne ou la vôtre ?

– Celle qui nous fait partir du bon côté de l'aube, Ianto.

– À vos ordres, Monsieur. »

Il pouvait entendre un sourire dans la voix de Ianto et dut se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner.

* * *

Jack continuait à ne pas vraiment dormir, pas de ce qu'un être humain normal appellerait sommeil, plutôt une sorte d'inconscience courte, traversée de souvenirs qui ressemblaient à des rêves, ou des cauchemars, selon. Mais il avait appris à se reposer. Le repos facilitait sa capacité de régénération. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Cardiff, Owen lui avait conseillé d'apprendre la méditation, ce qui les avait aidés, Ianto et lui, à surmonter l'épreuve de la nuit.

Ianto n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur, et sa crise d'immortalité n'avait pas arrangé les choses. La différence entre eux, c'était que Jack avait toujours su apprécier le fait d'être dans un lit, de fermer les yeux et de ne rien faire, ou du moins rien qui implique d'être debout (sauf dans des cas très _particuliers_, bien sûr). Ianto, dès l'instant où il se trouvait conscient, avait besoin de s'agiter. Il fut un temps où Jack avait le moyen de le garder au lit _et_ de lui permettre de s'activer mais cela ne servait à rien d'y penser.

Le soleil se levait tout juste lorsqu'ils montèrent dans la voiture, Jack au volant. Ianto avait fixé un itinéraire rien moins qu'efficace. Jack se demandait s'ils se permettraient au retour de passer par les petites routes, de rendre le voyage plus agréable. Probablement pas.

Le trajet se déroula sans incident, dans le silence, majoritairement. Ianto, sur l'ordinateur de bord, en profitait pour le mettre à jour et collecter les quelques articles de journaux qui parlaient des profanations de tombe. Aucune mention de zombies pour le moment, Torchwood 3 faisait bien son travail.

Ils arrivèrent à Cardiff un peu avant le milieu de la matinée. Jack, malgré le temps écoulé, retrouva le chemin de la Roald Dahl Plass sans aucune difficulté, ses mains tournaient le volant d'elles-mêmes.

Jack observait Ianto du coin de l'œil, mais ce dernier, en bon professionnel, ne livrait rien de ses émotions. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds à Cardiff depuis presque six ans.

À la vue du Millenium Centre et de la tour d'eau, Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. Cardiff lui avait manqué. Il se gara non loin du garage réservé à Torchwood, ils descendirent de la voiture en silence et rejoignirent la place.

« Ils ont dû nous voir arriver, déjà, dit Jack d'un ton léger. Ascenseur ou office ? »

Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus difficile pour Ianto : se retrouver face à son « remplaçant » ou pressé contre Jack ?

« Il n'y a pas de raison que nous rentrions comme des voleurs », répondit-il.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers le quai. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Jack ne put s'empêcher de le prendre personnellement.

On les attendait à l'entrée de l'office du tourisme, un jeune homme en costume, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Tout à fait agréable à l'œil, mais Jack secoua mentalement la tête : Ianto n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur tactique de montrer sa nervosité, quelle que soit la personne en face de lui et son statut quasi-légendaire.

« Capitaine Harkness, Monsieur Jones, prononça le garçon, main tendue. Bienvenue à Cardiff, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. Hum, je suis Thomas Hughes, chargé de l'entretien général et de l'office du tourisme. »

Le concierge/secrétaire. Il avait un léger accent gallois et les mains moites. Ce n'était techniquement que _l'un_ des remplaçants de Ianto. Ce dernier, à son époque, accomplissait le travail d'au moins quatre employés différents ; de plus, avec le début de l'avènement de Torchwood et le développement des relations diplomatiques avec certains extra-terrestres, une seule personne ne pouvait raisonnablement reprendre derrière lui. Les nouveaux membres de Torchwood 3 partaient en week-end qui n'étaient interrompus qu'à tour de rôle, et prenaient de vraies vacances. Du moins, c'était ce que l'on prétendait. Lorsque Jack et Ianto travaillaient à Cardiff, on ne prenait même pas la peine de prétendre.

« Madame Cooper voulait vous accueillir mais elle a été appelée d'urgence à la mairie, les répercussions de l'affaire des pseudos Gremlins, je ne sais si vous en…

– Nous avons eu le rapport, oui. »

Ianto en avait arrêté de nourrir les hérissons de leur jardin pendant au moins trois jours et Jack ne s'était pas senti de se moquer.

« Terrible histoire. Heu, le Docteur Harper vous attend.

– Il doit beaucoup souffrir, commenta soudain Ianto.

– Pa… pardon ?

– Ses rhumatismes doivent être terribles pour l'empêcher de monter jusqu'ici. »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire, Hughes, déconcerté, ouvrit la bouche pour balbutier, certainement. Jack le prit en pitié.

« Ianto, attends d'être face à Owen pour ce genre de commentaires.

– Oui, Monsieur.

– Hum… Si vous voulez bien me suivre, c'est par ici…

– Merci Thomas, fit Jack, on connaît le chemin.

– Bien sûr… ! »

Jack lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur pour voir s'il se déstabiliserait encore, avec succès. Des petites natures, ces nouveaux employés, si celui-là en était un échantillon représentatif. Mais déjà, Ianto les dépassait d'un pas pressé. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'office, qui n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il actionna lui-même le mécanisme d'ouverture. Jack l'observa, amusé.

« Il va retrouver l'amour de sa vie, expliqua-t-il à Hughes qui se retrouvait sans rien à faire.

– Oh, couina-t-il.

– Il a très peur qu'elle l'ait oublié. On ne sait pas très bien combien de temps dure la mémoire des ptérodactyles.

– _Jack._ »

D'excellente humeur, en fin de compte, Jack rejoignit Ianto et ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le Hub.

(à suivre)

dimanche 28 octobre 2007


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note**__ : Les oiseaux fous_, bien sûr, ne prend pas du tout en compte la seconde saison. :)

**Les oiseaux fous  
Quatrième épisode**

Les choses avaient changé à Torchwood 3. Jack eut envie de partir dès l'instant où ils pénétrèrent dans le Hub. À ses côtés, le pas de Ianto se fit plus lent, plus incertain, Jack lui frôla les doigts (_je sais, je suis avec toi_).

Une petite dizaine d'hommes et femmes, en costumes, en tailleurs, en jean, avec ou sans blouse de laboratoire, redressèrent la tête à leur arrivée et les fixèrent avec une curiosité à peine déguisée. Owen, les cheveux grisonnants, se trouvait debout au milieu de ses minions. Son sourire, ce mélange de douceur et de sarcasme, restait le même mais les cernes sous les yeux et les lignes au coin de sa bouche laissaient transparaître fatigue et anxiété.

« Il était temps, lança-t-il. Vous avez traversé le Canal de Bristol à la nage ?

– Comme tu peux le constater », répondit Ianto dont le costume, après deux heures et demi de voiture, n'avait pas un pli.

Owen vint leur serrer la main, ses doigts s'agrippèrent peut-être un peu fort.

« Heureux que vous soyez là, murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter plus fort : on va monter dans la salle de réunion, Gwen et Carys ne devraient plus tarder.

– La mairie vous cause beaucoup de problèmes ? demanda Jack.

– Pas plus qu'un autre groupe d'obsédés de la paperasse. Oi, on retourne au boulot, vous autres ! aboya Owen en direction de son équipe distraite.

– Terrifiant, souffla Ianto à Jack.

– Je ne te crie jamais dessus, tu auras constaté.

– Un manque de nécessité dû à votre autorité naturelle, sûrement. »

* * *

La salle de réunion restait identique à leurs souvenirs, ou presque. Jack, du coin de l'œil, vit Ianto s'accrocher à ce repère familier.

« C'est la merde, déclara Owen tout de suite.

– C'est ce qu'on avait cru comprendre, répondit Jack.

– Moi qui croyais avoir fini de nettoyer après toi, fit Ianto.

– À ma mort peut-être, Jones.

– Un rapport avec le Gant ? demanda Jack.

– C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de rattraper les morts. Le problème c'est qu'ils restent « vivants » en permanence. Ils n'ont qu'un instinct : rentrer chez eux. On a une armée de zombies dans les cellules. »

Ils prirent quelques secondes pour imaginer le spectacle.

« Gwen a insisté pour vous faire venir, continua Owen. Après tout, on a bien assez de boulot déjà avec le Rift, et vous êtes la _brigade volante_.

– Sifflez, on accourt, » murmura Ianto.

Jack secoua la tête.

« Comment va Tosh ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser », répondit Owen du tac au tac.

Ianto se tourna vers lui, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, Jack avait haussé les sourcils.

« Elle m'a dit qu'on verrait ça une fois qu'elle serait guérie. »

Owen esquissa un sourire mince.

« Alors j'ai pas le choix, il faut que je la sauve. »

L'arrivée de Gwen et Carys leur permit d'échapper à l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée. On s'embrassa, se serra dans les bras. L'impression qu'avait eue Jack se confirma : la présence de leurs anciens collègues avait détendu Ianto. La tension dans ses épaules avait presque disparu, son sourire alors qu'il plaisantait, discutait avec Gwen et Carys, était un que Jack n'avait pas vu depuis… longtemps.

Il en avait oublié son existence.

* * *

Carys découvrit Ianto dans la morgue, appuyé de côté contre les tiroirs, la tête baissée. Elle ne voyait pas son expression.

« Ianto ? »

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il souriait. Carys se rapprocha.

« Je disais juste bonjour à Lisa.

– Je m'en doutais, répondit-elle. Gwen m'a envoyée te chercher, nous allons tous déjeuner chez elle et Rhys. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir Myfanwy, dit-il. Comment va-t-elle ?

– Elle ne sort pas beaucoup de son nid, ces derniers temps. Elle se fait vieille. Tu pourras aller la déloger cet après-midi.

– J'espère qu'elle se souvient de moi. J'aimerais autant éviter d'être jeté de là-haut. »

Il marqua une pause pensive.

« Remarque, ce ne serait pas moi qui nettoierais… »

Carys inspira.

« Comment ça se passe avec Jack ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

L'espace d'un instant, Ianto afficha l'expression d'un animal pris au piège, puis son sourire revint, son regard se fit distant.

« Bien.

– Ce « bien » que tu dis quand tout va mal ? fit-elle d'un ton exaspéré et affectueux.

– On ne s'entretue pas, rétorqua Ianto. Pas que ce serait foncièrement efficace.

– Vous ne parlez pas non plus. J'avais pensé… »

Elle fit un geste de la main impuissant.

« Vous vivez ensemble depuis des années, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas… discuter, tout régler. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je pensais vous revoir complices, heureux. Au minimum. »

Ianto détourna les yeux.

« Il a promis de ne pas me laisser seul. Il tient sa promesse, répondit-il, la voix rauque. Et nous voilà, lui pétri de culpabilité, moi incapable de lui rendre sa liberté. C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oh, Ianto. »

Il sourit, léger.

« Ne dis pas à Gwen que je m'apitoie sur moi-même, je vais avoir droit à un sermon. »

Carys le serra fort contre elle, il lui rendit son étreinte. Ils avaient tout partagé, un temps. Cette angoisse d'une existence prolongée, le refus d'accepter, l'adaptation. Ç'aurait pu être de l'amour, mais le gouffre de leur espérance de vie les avait rendu trop prudents.

Et puis, il y avait Jack.

Ensuite Toshiko avait découvert que leur présence faisait réagir le Rift, que trois d'entre eux placés, là, en son centre et de façon prolongée, l'activait plus que jamais et le rendait instable comme ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis des années. Ils avaient cherché une solution, même une explication, sans la trouver.

Jack et Ianto avaient quitté Cardiff. Carys, moins chaotique, peu soucieuse de se retrouver entre eux, avait choisi de rester.

« Et toi ? demanda Ianto dans un murmure. Toujours décidée à les prendre au berceau ?

– Hé, Martin n'a que dix ans de moins que moi, et ça ne se voit pas, en plus.

– Pense à toutes ces femmes de ton âge qui pleurent sur leurs premières rides.

– Au moins, je n'aurais pas peur qu'il me quitte pour une plus jeune.

– C'est à moi, que tu dis ça ? »

Ils étouffèrent un rire tendu.

« Allons-y », souffla Ianto.

Main dans la main, un réconfort, ils rejoignirent les autres.

* * *

En fin de compte, ce fut une histoire banale d'appareil extra-terrestre tombé dans les mauvaises mains humaines, une histoire de course-poursuite qui aurait pu se finir mal.

Ianto entendit le coup de feu partir.

Il ne se souvint pas de la douleur, mais pendant quelques secondes, il fit noir, vide, étouffant et _glacial_ soudain. Ianto ouvrit les yeux, le froid se dissipe, son visage caché contre un torse (familier, une odeur associée à la violence, le réconfort, la mort et la vie), un murmure dans son oreille, son nom répété et répété et répété. _Je suis mort_, pensa-t-il avec surprise, parce qu'après tout c'était la première fois, la première fois qu'il touchait ce vide absolu.

« Jack ? » murmura-t-il.

Il avait moins froid déjà, les bras autour de lui le réchauffaient de leur emprise désespérée.

« Jack ?

– Ianto », souffla Jack.

Ianto releva la tête, doucement, prudemment, presque étonné de sentir son corps lui répondre. L'expression du visage de Jack lui serra le cœur, la gorge ; ce deuil absolu, ce chagrin brut. Ianto tendit la main, la posa sur sa joue, la tête lui tournait encore un peu, mais il fallait qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui rappelle.

C'était la première fois pour eux deux, après tout. La première fois que Ianto mourait.

« Je ne peux pas mourir », murmura-t-il, rassurant.

Les lèvres de Jack sur ses doigts, urgentes ; un baiser pressé sur son front, puis de nouveau les bras qui le serrent, menacent de ne plus jamais le lâcher.

« Je sais, répondit Jack, la voix étranglée, douloureuse. _Je sais._ »

* * *

Après, il fallut se laisser examiner par Owen, rassurer Gwen et Carys. Jack demeurait à ses côtés, comme un garde du corps et refusa pour eux deux l'invitation de rester plus longtemps à Cardiff. Une équipe de « nettoyage » s'occupait de remettre les cadavres dans leurs tombes alors que déjà, on passait à une autre affaire.

Le lendemain matin, ils rendirent une dernière visite à Toshiko sur son lit d'hôpital, l'embrassèrent sur la joue, caressèrent son visage émacié (Ianto se demanda un instant s'il pouvait lui donner un peu de sa vie, mais il y avait ce risque de ne pas la guérir, de ne lui offrir qu'une vie plus longue alors que le cancer continuerait à la dévorer de l'intérieur, à la faire souffrir), plaisantèrent sur son mariage prochain (« Pauvre Owen, quand tu auras fini de le rendre chèvre… ») alors qu'elle faisait semblant de se fâcher.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture. Ianto s'installa, Jack claqua la porte puis :

« Tu pourrais rester quelques temps à Cardiff, si tu le désires.

– Pardon ? »

Ianto se tourna vers lui. Ses tempes bourdonnaient. Jack les mains sur le volant, regardait à travers le pare-brise.

« Si tu as envie de rester un peu avec Carys, le Rift supportera bien ta présence quelques semaines.

– Carys et moi ne sommes pas ensemble », répondit Ianto.

Il avait détourné les yeux.

« Je croyais que vous… vous étiez retrouvés, dit Jack.

– Carys est une amie. Chère. »

Un silence.

« Ce que je veux dire, reprit Jack, et cela avait l'air difficile à exprimer, c'est… ne te sens pas obligé de rester à mes côtés constamment. »

Ianto eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il ferma les yeux, avala sa salive.

« Je vais probablement avoir du mal à te sortir de mon champ de vision après ce qu'il s'est passé, continua Jack avec une grimace. Si tu as besoin de… t'échapper, fais-le. Ne me laisse pas t'enfermer. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Ianto n'osa presque pas respirer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Ce dernier fixait obstinément la voiture garée en face d'eux.

« Je suis un grand garçon dit Ianto. Je vous promets qu'à l'instant où vous commencerez à vouloir couper ma viande, je vous en empêcherai. En attendant, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de vous sans me demander dans quel état je vais vous retrouver. Nous sommes quittes. »

Jack relâcha son souffle.

« Tu sais quoi ? Nous avons un peu de temps. Prenons les petites routes. On s'arrêtera déjeuner dans un petit restaurant de campagne, manger une spécialité du coin… »

Ianto esquissa un sourire, des papillons dans l'estomac.

« Tant qu'on évite les hamburgers louches…

– Et les cannibales », promit Jack.

Dans sa vie, Ianto avait déjà quitté Cardiff et le Pays de Galles à deux reprises.

La troisième fois s'avéra presque facile.

_(fin/à suivre)_

vendredi 1er février 2008


	5. Interlude

**Les oiseaux fous  
Interlude**

**¤**

« Je_ sais_ que vous les sentez », souffla le Maître à l'oreille du Docteur.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, refus d'admission ou peut-être plaisir de leurs corps rapprochés. La solitude vous donnait de drôles d'impulsions, parfois.

« Leur existence même est comme une poignée de sable qui me griffe la peau, continua le Maître. Je sais que vous les sentez, trois petits grains improbables dans les rouages huilés du Temps. Chacun de leur mouvement est un bâton de craie crissant sur un tableau. Vous entendez ? »

Pas de réponse.

Le Maître s'écarta, juste un peu, à contrecoeur, aussi sensible que le Docteur à leur contact.

« Des éléments de pur chaos. Un tsunami de conséquences. Oh, le bon Capitaine connaît bien sa leçon, mais les deux autres ? »

Le Docteur avait rouvert les yeux, mais gardait le silence.

« Ne me regardez pas comme cela, réprimanda légèrement le Maître. Je ne fais que m'interroger. Les deux autres, Docteur ? Mmmh…»

Paupières fermées, il huma l'air.

« Vous sentez ? L'un n'a pas assez d'emprise sur le Temps pour être _vraiment _dangereux, mais le second petit grain, Docteur ? Bien caché sous l'aile du bon Capitaine, certes… Mais pour combien de sabliers encore ? Combien de perles sur un boulier avant qu'il ne s'échappe, petit Charybde du Temps ? Ce que je ne comprends pas, Docteur, ce que je ne comprends pas…»

Le Maître pinçait les lèvres, plissait les yeux, une fureur née de l'incertitude: un élément de stabilité qui s'effondrait.

« Pourquoi n'agissez-vous pas ? » siffla-t-il.

Car si le Maître ne supportait l'idée de mourir, le Docteur lui ne restait jamais, jamais passif.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi laissez-vous faire alors que chaque inspiration, chaque nouveau souffle est un danger ? _Pourquoi_ ? Allez vous laisser le Capitaine…» (Oh quel mépris dans ce seul mot) «…se créer sa petite plage personnelle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien du Temps? Ou bien avez-vous une telle confiance en ce monstre, cette aberration ? _Dîtes-moi._ »

Mains sur les épaules du Docteur, menace d'étranglement par des doigts tremblants, étrangement fragiles maintenant que sa seule certitude n'en était plus une. Le Docteur sourit, doux, tendre, plein de chagrin. Caressa la joue du Maître.

« Non. »

_(Fin de l'interlude)_


	6. Chapter 5, partie 1

_Note _: suis toujours la saison 1 de TW et la saison 3 de DW sans prendre en compte le reste :)

_Note bis :_ Avec la seconde partie de l'épisode 5, j'achèverai _Les oiseaux fous _:)

**Les oiseaux fous **

**Cinquième épisode**

**Partie 1**

Torchwood 4 refit son apparition un matin de mi-avril, en pleine campagne nord-irlandaise. D'après les premiers rapports de Torchwood 2, ils avaient été pris dans un rift sporadique qui semblait tourner entre un lac local, le Triangle des Bermudes et un canyon en Australie.

Jack décida tout de suite d'aller voir leur équipe prodigue.

« Ils doivent en avoir, à raconter ! jubila-t-il. Et puis Peter me doit 50£. »

Ianto déclina l'invitation poliment mais fermement. Jack insista surtout pour la forme, dans sa tête il était déjà quelque part en Irlande.

Avant de monter dans la voiture, toutefois, il fronça les sourcils en regardant Ianto.

« Ça ira ? Tout seul dans cette grande maison ?

— Je suis trop vieux pour avoir peur du noir. »

Jack sourit, un débordement d'affection dans les yeux qui picota les doigts de Ianto.

« Fais attention à toi. Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

Ianto vit son regard traîner sur ses lèvres, puis se détourner résolument.

La première fois, Ianto avait cru que Jack n'osait pas, le laissait prendre la décision. Mais lorsqu'il s'était rapproché, Jack s'était soudain écarté.

Ils en étaient là.

Ianto commençait à croire que le statu quo était leur fonctionnement par défaut. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner, attendit un petit quart d'heure sur le perron, puis il rentra dans la maison. Il monta les escaliers, lentement, et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

La taie d'oreiller dont il avait recouvert le miroir accroché au mur était toujours en place.

Le tissu glissa à terre sans difficulté.

Elle l'attendait, cachée derrière le reflet de la porte entrouverte. Il la voyait du coin de l'œil.

« Bonjour, dit-il. Je m'appelle Ianto. » Une inspiration. « Que me voulez-vous ? »

-

Elle était « Petite Sœur », lui expliqua-t-elle. Un méchant sorcier l'avait enfermée dans les miroirs, avait emporté ses parents et transformé son grand frère en épouvantail. Cela faisait plus d'un siècle qu'elle attendait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Elle avait senti le surplus de vie de Ianto. Elle le suppliait de les aider. S'il pouvait accorder un peu de vie à son frère, pour qu'elle puisse lui parler… Lorsque Ianto lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé à Jack, son regard servit de réponse. Jack lui faisait peur.

Ianto lui promit d'y réfléchir et recouvrit fermement le miroir avant de descendre consulter les archives.

Il n'y trouva rien concernant des aliens enfermés dans des miroirs ou transformés en épouvantails. Les références à ce type de « malédiction » se rapportaient toutes à des contes folkloriques et des légendes urbaines.

Il irait voir, se dit Ianto. Il irait voir si ce que disait « Petite Sœur » était vrai, si son frère se trouvait vraiment au milieu de ce champ, puis il attendrait le retour de Jack.

-

Retrouver le champ se révéla plus difficile que prévu. Les choses avaient changé, depuis l'époque où Petite Sœur avait été enfermée dans le miroir. Des maisons avaient été construites là où elle se souvenait de bois, les champs avaient changé de forme. Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir.

« Je sais qu'il y est encore, c'est sa malédiction, personne ne peut rompre sa malédiction », écrivit-elle à la buée de son côté du miroir.

Trois jours plus tard, quelqu'un se souvint d'un vieil épouvantail planté dans un carré de pommes de terre, quelques kilomètres plus loin.

« C'est lui ! C'est lui ! s'excita Petite Sœur lorsque Ianto le lui montra. Oh, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… »

L'épouvantail portait un vêtement sombre et sale, il avait la tête penchée, le corps affaissé. Malgré tout, Ianto accorda qu'il avait quelque chose de terriblement humain, réel.

« S'il vous plait… »

Peut-être qu'un tout petit peu de souffle ? Jack donnait la vie en embrassant. Rien qu'un souffle pourrait redonner suffisamment conscience à l'épouvantail pour leur permettre de communiquer. Allait-il devoir embrasser l'épouvantail ? Et restait-il seulement une bouche à ce dernier ? Ianto tendit la main pour lui soulever la tête.

« J'éviterais si j'étais vous », fit une voix soudaine derrière lui.

Ianto se retourna d'un coup, yeux écarquillés, mains sur le miroir comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. Un homme, grand et souriant, se tenait là, les mains dans les poches.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ianto.

— Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas ? » suggéra l'inconnu en indiquant le miroir.

Ianto risqua un regard rapide. Petite Sœur s'était cachée derrière le reflet d'un muret. Un « Seigneur du Temps ! » flou était écrit contre la glace.

« Vous êtes le Docteur ? » prononça Ianto d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Le regard de l'homme, de l'alien, du Docteur, se fit plus grand.

« Bonjour, Ianto Jones. »

**oOo**

Lorsque Jack gara la voiture devant la maison, le Tardis était posé dans le jardin. Le Docteur se trouvait devant, un air grave sur le visage, et le premier élan de joie de Jack se changea en une soudaine terreur.

« Docteur, fit-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

— Jack, dit doucement le Docteur. Je suis désolé.

— Non… »

Avec un mauvais pressentiment, Jack se précipita dans la maison. « Ianto ! IANTO ! »

La maison était vide. Dans la chambre de Ianto, la taie qui recouvrait son miroir était par terre. Jack appela, encore et encore, sans obtenir de réponse, alors il ressortit, trouva le Docteur toujours au même endroit et le saisit par le col.

« Où est-il ? Où l'avez-vous emmené ? Où est-il ? »

Le Docteur posa les mains sur les siennes et secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas moi, dit-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait emmené. »

À l'ouest, le ciel s'illumina soudain.

(à suivre)


	7. Chapter 5, partie 2 et épilogue

**Les oiseaux fous **

**Cinquième épisode**

**Partie 2**

« Où allons-nous ? demanda Ianto lorsque le Docteur démarra la voiture.

— Vers un lieu que vous connaissez bien, répondit le Docteur. Vous verrez, c'est une surprise. »

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, se dit Ianto, quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Dans le regard du Docteur, dans son sourire, il y avait eu…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas », dit encore le Docteur.

Ianto eut envie de dormir.

Sur le miroir, des dizaines de fois Petite Sœur avait soufflé : spmet ud ruengies.

**o**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Jack lorsque le Docteur referma les portes du Tardis.

— Il existe des événements, répondit le Docteur, qu'on ne peut éviter. »

La panique manqua d'étouffer Jack.

_Ianto._

« Même moi, je n'y peux rien. Il y a des points fixes dans le temps.

— Comme moi.

— Comme vous. Comme ce que vous avez fait de Ianto Jones. »

Jack sentit la terreur l'envahir.

**o**

Ianto émergea d'un long sentiment de sommeil, devant une vue familière.

« Cardiff ? souffla-t-il, désorienté.

— Cardiff ! » s'exclama le Docteur derrière lui.

Ianto se retourna. Ils étaient au bout de la jetée, près de la Roald Dahl Plass. Ianto avait mal à la tête.

« La baie de Cardiff, reprit le Docteur. Merveilleux endroit ! Point de départ d'un rift spatio-temporel, comme vous le savez bien. Vous l'entendez ? »

La Docteur ferma les yeux, un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres.

« Le chaos », murmura-t-il d'un ton extatique.

Il fixa à nouveau Ianto du regard.

« Le Rift est comme une rivière, vous voyez ? Un torrent de spatio-temporalité, qui a la particularité de circuler dans les deux sens. »

**o**

« Et vous, Jack, tout comme Ianto Jones et la jeune Carys, vous êtes immuables. Absolument immuables. Le Rift ne peut vous emporter, expliqua le Docteur sans regarder Jack. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez tous les trois rester près de lui. Vous perturbez son cours. »

**o**

« Imaginez-vous tels des rochers, continua le Docteur sans cesser de sourire. Le bon capitaine est une sorte… d'Everest. La fillette serait une pierre, sans grandes conséquences, rapidement polie et rendue à sa nature de poussière. Vous, Ianto Jones, vous êtes un récif. Un bon gros récif bien tranchant. Et voyez, votre cher capitaine a été créé très loin d'ici, dans le temps et l'espace, aussi le Rift ne ressent-il que les échos de son immuabilité. Mais vous, Ianto Jones… »

**o**

« Vous l'avez créé au centre même du rift, dit le Docteur. Il y est lié intrinsèquement. »

Jack serra les poings.

« Venez-en au fait. »

**o**

« Maintenant, imaginez que, oh disons un Seigneur du Temps ! arrive et décide, comme ça, de perturber tout ça… Attendez, j'essaie de rendre les choses compréhensibles pour votre QI limité ! On ne peux pas _changer_ votre matière même, mais il est possible de la manipuler. Par exemple, quand on vous tue ! C'est comme si le rocher que vous êtes s'effondrait en plusieurs morceaux. Et chaque fois que vous êtes tué, puis chaque fois que vous revenez à votre point de départ, vous perturbez le courant du rift, vous causez des remous ! Et qui dit remous…

— Dit débordement, murmura Ianto avec un sentiment d'horreur grandissant.

— Exactement ! s'enthousiasma le Docteur. Débordements ! Et, disons que pour rester simple, si l'on vous tuait à répétition alors que vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait… revenu, vos différentes " reconstructions " se surimposent les une sur les autres, de façon à créer…

— … un barrage…

— Vous n'êtes pas mauvais dans votre genre. Je vous laisse conclure le reste ?

— Une fois les reconstructions achevées, il n'y a plus de barrage et …

— Boum », murmura le Docteur

**o**

« Il y a un événement dans l'histoire de la Terre qui arrivera, quoi que nous fassions. Milieu de la seconde moitié du 21e siècle. Un terrible accident. »

Jack écarquilla les yeux.

« La Grande Mort, dit-il tout bas.

— La moitié de la population terrestre, balayée. Ce qui déclenche un mouvement d'entraide stellaire, des races extra-terrestres tendent la main aux Terriens, l'Humanité se reconstruit, prend son essors et un siècle plus tard s'ébauche l'Âge d'Or.

— Mais c'est trop tôt ! s'exclama Jack. Beaucoup trop tôt !

— Qu'est-ce qu'un demi-siècle devant l'infinité du Temps ? rétorqua le Docteur. L'important est que cela arrive, en gros, pendant le 21e siècle, après les premiers accords interplanétaires. Nous y sommes. Comprenez, Jack, que l'origine de cet événement n'a aucune importance. Une explosion nucléaire, un virus dévastateur, une catastrophe naturelle. Cela fluctue. Mais il arrive toujours.

— Quel rapport avec Ianto ? » demanda Jack, la gorge serrée.

**o**

Le Docteur sortit une arme de sa veste. Ianto recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

« N'essayez pas de vous jeter à l'eau, ça ne changerait rien.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! hurla Ianto. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous êtes, vous êtes… vous sauvez la Terre ! Le Docteur sauve la Terre !

— Ah, mais c'est bien là le problème, voyez-vous… »

Le sourire du Seigneur du Temps s'agrandit.

« Je ne suis pas le Docteur. »

Il tira.

**oOo**

_**Épilogue**__ : _

« Carys, Gwen, Tosh et Owen vont bien, dit Jack. Cardiff… Cardiff était l'œil du cyclone. La ville n'a pas été touchée. »

Ianto ne réagit pas, le regard dans le vague, les mains toujours refermées sur son miroir de poche.

« On n'y pouvait rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute, insista Jack pour la centième fois. Ianto, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Se cachant le visage dans les mains, il répéta d'une voix brisée : « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

**o**

« Des marionnettes, dit le Maître d'un ton songeur et haineux à la fois. Au fond c'est ce que nous sommes. Seigneurs du Temps, ah ! Des marionnettes. »

Le Docteur tourna vers lui son regard grave.

« Il y a des événements qu'on ne peut pas empêcher, dit-il. Mais nous pouvons manipuler la façon dont ils arrivent. »

Le Maître haussa les sourcils et lui fit signe de développer.

« Il est dit qu'au cours du 21e siècle, la Terre perd la moitié de sa population, continua le Docteur. La façon dont cela arrive est strictement sans importance. »

Le Maître écarquilla les yeux, frappé par une soudaine idée.

« Le Rift ne tue pas, murmura-t-il. Il emporte. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

« Il emporte. Et parmi tous les disparus, peut-être certains trouveront-ils à nouveau le chemin de la Terre. Après tout, les aides extra-terrestres arrivent déjà. Qui sait, le mot va peut-être circuler, un Terrien retrouvé ça et là, sur telle ou telle planète. Et en attendant, la Terre n'a pas souffert de cataclysme. Son écosystème est intact, les infrastructures sont pour la majorité toujours là. »

La Maître le regarda longuement. Il aurait voulu plonger les mains dans sa poitrine et lui arracher ses deux cœurs, il aurait voulu l'embrasser à l'étouffer.

« Cela devait arriver et c'est arrivé de la façon la moins catastrophique possible… Docteur ! s'exclama le Maître d'un ton outragé. M'auriez-vous manipulé ?

— C'était un pari, répondit simplement le Docteur. Celui que mon indifférence devant ces " grains de sable " déclencherait votre besoin compulsif d'attaquer la Terre pour attirer mon attention, et que cela coïnciderait avec l'événement fixe. »

Le Docteur esquissa un sourire sans joie.

« Vous pouvez être terriblement prévisible. »

Le Maître éclata d'un rire quasi-hystérique, porté par un sentiment puissant d'admiration, de fureur, de haine, d'amour.

« Docteur, Docteur, Docteur… »

Le Maître tendit les bras vers lui, les doigts en crochet, laissa passer dans son regard tout ce qu'il ferait au Docteur si seulement il était libre. L'expression de _famine_ dans les yeux du Docteur était comme une petite victoire.

« Il avait raison, mon joli récif brisé, brisé, brisé. »

Le Maître sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Le Docteur sauve la Terre. »

**oOo**

Ianto reparla pour la première fois cent jours après la Grande Disparition. Ce fut un murmure, d'abord, et Jack était trop heureux d'entendre à nouveau sa voix, de le voir enfin sortir de sa léthargie, pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

À genoux devant le fauteuil que Ianto ne quittait quasi jamais, Jack caressa les mains qui ne lâchaient toujours pas le petit miroir.

« Doucement, dit-il. Ne force pas ta voix. Bon Dieu, Ianto… »

Ianto ferma un court instant les yeux puis répéta :

« Vous ne m'embrassez pas.

— Quoi ? Non, ne répète pas… c'est…»

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soient les premières paroles de Ianto.

« Je vois, reprit Ianto, la voix rauque et basse, que vous en avez envie, des fois. Mais vous ne le faites pas. »

Jack lâcha un petit rire cassé et se redressa pour lui caresser la joue, le pouce frôlant les lèvres qu'il s'était interdites.

« La tentation serait trop forte, admit-il. À chaque baiser, je pourrais… je pourrais… Je pourrais repousser encore le jour de ta disparition. Je pourrais te garder à jamais à mes côtés.

— Faites-le », dit Ianto.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et se releva.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu demandes.

— Jack. Je vais vivre au moins 900 ans. Au bout de ce temps d'existence, soit je serais ajusté à la vie quasi-éternelle, soit complètement fou, et l'un dans l'autre plus rien n'aura d'importance. »

L'une des mains se détacha du miroir, Ianto tendit le bras vers lui et glissa les doigts entre les siens, le regard calme et déterminé.

« Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir à Cardiff », dit Jack, la voix étranglée.

L'expression de Ianto se ferma.

« Je ne veux plus jamais y mettre les pieds. »

Il y eut un instant immobile, une pause. Puis Jack prit le visage de Ianto entre ses mains.

« Dernière chance », souffla-t-il.

Ianto l'embrassa.

(fin)

_Générique de fin _:

Le Docteur, à la demande de Ianto, libérera « Petite Sœur » de sa prison de miroirs. Il lui accordera, à partir de l'immortalité de Jack et Ianto, une vie de « vraie petite fille ». Lucy Harkness-Jones meurt à 97 ans sans avoir jamais revu son frère.

-

La technologie extra-terrestre arrivée avec les secours permettra de guérir le cancer de Toshiko. Owen et elle se marient un jour de mai. Ils n'auront jamais d'enfants.

-

Jack, étrangement, en voudra au Docteur bien plus longtemps que Ianto qui ressort de l'expérience avec un pragmatisme exacerbé.

-

On retrouvera un quart de la population disparue dans les années qui suivirent. D'ici quelques siècles, la découverte d'une race extra-terrestre quasi humaine dans les confins de l'espace fera naître la théorie qu'une partie des disparus se sont retrouvés là et ont construit une nouvelle civilisation.

_Juillet 2007 - mars 2010_

_Note finale :_ Un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'ici, malgré les mises à jour un peu chaotiques et le manque absolu de respect du canon récent et moins récent :p

J'ai mine de rien pris beaucoup de plaisir à bidouiller cet univers. J'espère que les explications du Maître n'auront pas été trop chaotiques !

Encore merci :3


End file.
